


Your Tf2 Requests Hand em Over

by Karl_Writes



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Writes/pseuds/Karl_Writes
Summary: Do it coward
Comments: 16
Kudos: 7





	Your Tf2 Requests Hand em Over

Give me your simple Tf2 related requests and I might do them between my other bigger projects. I can do pretty much anything, although I'm not very experienced with sex so if I do decide to do a request of that nature it'll probably be bad. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Thank you for your time and I hope you guys have a lovely day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In conclusion *gets on my knees* PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REQUESTS I BEG YOU-

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion *gets on my knees* PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REQUESTS I BEG YOU-


End file.
